Far Away
by ronandmion4ever
Summary: Song fic, two parts. Ron has been dead for three years, at least to the whole wizarding world except for Hermione. She still has hope, but will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Reality Disclaimer: All of this belongs to JK Rowling. Except for the song, it's Far Away by Nickelback.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes

Hermione Weasley sat on top of the freshly mown grass. She could vaguely remember that freshly mown grass was one of the smells in the love potion in sixth year, but now she hated it. She would hate anything associated with this moment. She silently laid one rose on the tombstone in front of her.

Too long, Too late  
who was I to make you wait

"I'm so sorry Ron. I tried so hard. I tried to make them believe, all of them, but I'm not strong enough. The girls have become people you wouldn't even recognize and they need a father. And I just can't wait anymore; I just can't raise them on my own. I guess I've failed them, and you too." Hermione could barely make out the last few words for she was crying so hard. So she just sat that sobbing. Finally, she stopped and continued to talk.

Just one chance

Just one breath

"And that's why I'm doing it. That's why I'm marrying Chris. I'm sure you'd think he was git if you met him," She forced herself to laugh there. "And he is an ok guy. He's not like you and I don't think I could ever love him like I love you. I don't think I'll ever even love him, but I've got to." She began to sob again.

"I still believe Ron. You'll probably be mad at me for giving up so easily. It has been three years though, and everybody (not like they where many to start with) have given up and really believe your… gone. Except for Ben and me.  
"And even though in two hours, I'll be walking down the aisle, but you always need to know this…"

Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

"I'm still completely and utterly in love with you. I love as much as I did when I married you. As much as I did when we looked down at our new born baby, the first child we had together. And I'll never love you any less. And these past three years without you have been hell. I keep thinking that one day, I'll wake up and this will all just be some horrible nightmare and you will be holding me in your arms. But Ron, as much as I want that to happen, or for one day to find you alive and well, I-I-I just cant go on like that anymore. I'm sorry. I hope you understand."

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go

"You ready Hermione?" a voice asked. Hermione, who had been crying silently into her hands at the tombstone, snapped her head up.

"Oh, yeah." Hermione replied, wiping her eyes, trying to sound like she hadn't been crying.

"I know its hard Hermione." Ginny said, putting an arm around her. "I miss him too." She led Hermione away from Ron's grave and into a limousine.

For the first few minutes they rode in silence. Hermione was staring absentmindedly out the window; no doubt daydreaming about Ron while Ginny sat there uncomfortably. Occasionally she would uncross her legs, cross them back again, or play with the rose pinned to her dress, or pick at a lose thread on the hem of the dress.

"Why are you doing this?" Ginny asked suddenly, her voice penetrating the thick silence. Hermione turned away from the window and stared at her.

Finally after a long pause Hermione answered, her voice hoarse but expressionless, "You of all people should know Ginny."

Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Flashback

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance

Hermione had always been the clever and smart one of their group. In her first years of Hogwarts, she had more books than friends. She was always the one coming up with plans, the one who had all the answers. But now as she lay in her bead, her arms wrapped tightly around her baby Ben, she didn't have the answers. Her husband had been pronounced legally dead three years ago, but why couldn't she actually believe he was dead? Why did she have to raise three kids on her own? What had happened to her sweet and timid Sophia? Or her bold and talkative Dana? Why did the both have to be so different? Why did he have to go on that stupid Auror mission? Why did the stupid Death Eaters have to attack his camp? And most importantly, why had he been taken away from her?

She had gone through horrible times, hadn't she? She had been through enough horrible time to last a lifetime. She had watched her friends die and not be able to help them. She had fought against the vilest wizard ever. She had been through all of this and yet, she still had her husband taken from her? Why would no one believe that he was still alive? Why wouldn't they even try to believe? With those questions haunting her mind, she fell into a troubled sleep.

Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand

She awoke to crying. "Are you ok?" she asked Ben, the source of the crying.

"Me miss daddy." He replied, tears rolling down his cheeks. Hermione kissed them away.

"Shh. Its ok my baby. One day Daddy will come back home and he'll sweep him up into his arms. And then he'll teach you how to play Quidditch." She soothed, sitting up and rocking him in her arms. "It's not fair that you never got to meet your daddy. I know he loves you terribly. And he loves mummy, and Sophie, and Dana."

"Mum, talking like that to Ben will only get his hopes up." Sophie said from the doorway.

"What dat mean?" Ben asked, putting his pudgy hands up in the air. She giggled, and kissed each other his little fingers.

"Nothing. Sophie was just saying that its time to go to day care." Hermione explained to Ben, staring pointedly at Sophia.

"Mum," she wined, rolling her eyes.

"Sohp, I've told you how I feel about this millions of times. I don't want to fight today." Hermione replied, climbing out of bed, carrying Ben with her.

"Mum! You cant keep living in denial!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not in denial!" I yelled.

"Yes you are! Dad died three years ago and everybody else has accepted that?"

"Because!" Hermione yelled. She instantly felt guilty for yelling at her daughter. "Because," she said in a softer voice, "I know your father better than anyone in the world. And in my heart, I can feel he's still alive. If he were actually dead, I'd know."

Sophie, having heard this a million times, just rolled her eyes again. "Whatever." She whispered, grabbing her bookbag and walking down the hall.

I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up

Hermione walked into the living, holding Ben's hand, to find Harry and Ginny sitting on the sofa.

Hey guys," she replied, sitting down on the recliner and pulling Ben into her lap. "What are you two doing here?"

"Visiting, we haven't seen you or the children in ages." Ginny cried.

"I know, I'm sorry." Hermione replied. They sat there in an awkward silence, an occurrence that was becoming more and more frequent with the three.

"So, we heard you and Sophie's row." Harry offered feebly.

"Yeah." Hermione answered. She really didn't feel like talking about that right now.

"Hermione, I know we've had this discussion so many times, but you cant keep-"

"I cant keep what? Believing in my husband. You two always are trying to tell me what to do, but I'm obviously I isn't working. I wouldn't be here right now, yelling at you two, would I? I would be married to some man I didn't love, but my life would be perfect, wouldn't it?" Hermione yelled. They both looked hurt but they didn't talk. So Hermione just sat there panting, trying to catch her breath.

"Don't you think Ron would want you to be happy?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Don't even play that card Ginny! You barely knew Ron! You were always teasing him or siding with the twins1 You were barely ever nice to him!"

"Yeah, maybe I was a jerk to him, and I'm really sorry I was. But nothing's going to bring him back! And how dare you yell at me, when you can't see what's going on in your own home?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Sophie and Dana! Sophia's become bitter and angry and Dana doesn't even talk!"

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I've tried everything I can think of to make them go back to normal? There's nothing I can do! They need their father!"

"You're right, they need their father, but he's not around anymore, is he? They need a father, but you're too headstrong to believe that their father's dead. Your girls are becoming monsters and all you do is mope around and yell at people for not believing that Ron is alive. Did you know that Dana is the room right now?" She looked around, surprised at her words, and found Dana sitting at the table. Dana blushed and turned around when she found all eyes in the living room turned towards her. " Yeah, she's so quiet you didn't notice her did, you? You're being selfish, that's what you are! Come on Harry, let's go." Ginny said to harry who had been watching the whole scene in awe. They both walked out and Hermione sat there, staring dumbfoundly before bursting out in hysteric sobs.

**End Flashback**

'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I was just really angry and I released it on you. I never meant anything I said. I especially didn't mean to go out and marry the first guy who proposed." Ginny replied, throwing her arms around Hermione.

Hermione even managed to smile. "I know, but your words really hit me. I realized how selfish I was."

"But why Chris?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, do you love him?"

"Nope."

"Then why…?"

"Marry him? Well, I realized that I would never be able to love anybody besides Ron. Chris is a nice guy, so I figured I'd just married him. Even though, I still think Ron's alive, you made realize how selfish I was truly was. Dana and Sophie need a father. I hope Ron understands that.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Hermione and Ginny emerged for the limousine and walked into the church. For the next hour, Ginny fluttered around Hermione, doing her makeup and hair, getting her dress and veil on right. Hermione looked out of the bridal room and saw the church filling up. It was almost time.

"You ready?" Ginny asked, handing her the bouquet.

"Yeah." Hermione said sadly, looking down at the bouquet and dress, remembering the last time she had been dressed up so fancy was at her and Ron's wedding. Small tears rolled down her cheek, but Hermione wiped them away.

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long

Suddenly Luna popped her head in. "Hi Ginny, Hi Hermione." She chirped. Hermione and Ginny waved at her. "Wow, Hermione you look gorgeous."

"Thanks, so do you" Hermione replied. "Is it time for us to come?"

"No, but a guy outside told me he wanted to see you Hermione." Luna said, walking out of the room.

Hermione looked at Ginny and shrugged. She hadn't been expecting anybody. She walked out of the church anyway. She saw somebody standing their back to her. This person had the same flaming red Weasley hair.

"Ron?" she asked. Of course they person would turn and it wouldn't be him, but she still had to ask. And, slowly, the person turned.


	2. Chapter 2

_But you know, you know, you know_

It seemed to take an eternity for the person to turn around, but the instant he did, Hermione recognized his bright blue eyes anf freckled skin, not to mention the lopsided smile that he only used for her. Hands clasped to her mouth, bouquet dropped noisily to the ground, Hermione practically jumped down the steps and in to his waiting arms. As soon as they touched, a small sob escaped from Hermione. Ron just held her tightly, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm missed you so much." She cried, more tears falling and ruining they makeup Ginny had spent so much time on.

"I missed you too." Ron replied, tears falling from his own eyes. "I am so sorry.

Hermione pulled away far enough from him so she could look straight into his eyes. "It's ok." She replied with a teary smile.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long_

"Oh, Ron." Hermione sighed as a new wave of tears began to fall " it was horrible, living with you gone and the girls –"

Ron put a finger to her lips, gently shushing her. "It's ok. I'm here now and I won't ever leave you again." Then after a long pause he added, "I'm really sorry you had to go through all that. I would have home sooner, I swear, but the Death Eaters, they kidnapped me and -"

"No don't." Hermione pleaded. She wouldn't be able to stand knowing what the Death Eaters did to him, not when she hadn't seen him in three years. "And I forgive you. I know it wasn't your fault at all.

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

Hermione lifted her head and stared into his eyes once more. "I never believed you were dead." She whispered.

"I'm glad." He replied, leaning down to kiss her. Their lips where only inches apart when suddenly Hermione remembered something. "I'll be right back." She whispered, pulling away from his embrace.

She opened the doors of the church, passed the lobby and began to quickly walk down the aisle. By the time the piano player had started to play traditional "Here Comes the Bride" Hermione was more than halfway to the alter.

"Charlie, I'm really sorry, but I cant marry you." she whispered into his ear.

"Why not?"

"Well, I can't marry you because my husband is still alive." She could see Ginny slapping a hand to her face.

"Daddy!" Hermione heard Dana and Sophie yell at the same time. A collective gasp was heard as all heads turned towards the back of the church. Apparently, Ron had tried to sneak into the church. He noticed that he failed, however, as most of the church rushed towards him.

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

After most of the church had had their turn at hugging Ron, he began to look for Hermione. It had been awhile since he last saw her. then he found her, bending over a small boy.

"Who's this?" he asked, walking up behind them. Hermione smiled and stood up. Then she turned to face him. "He's got the Weasley hair." He remarked. "So which one of my brothers had kid?"

"Guess." She replied, "but I'll give you a few hints. He's two and a half, he was born after the Death Eaters attacked the Auror camp, he loves Quidditch, and his name is Ben."

"Ben, weren't we planning on naming a son that." then realization hit. Ron stared awe-sturck at Ben..

"Ron, meet your son." Hermione said, with the happiest grin on his face.  
_Believe it_  
_Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it_

The rest of the night was spent in pure bliss. During both the slow and the fast songs, Hermione and Ron held each other close, except for when the kids would join in and dance with them. Instantly the girls had become their normal selves. Dana's grin never left her face, and Sophie didn't say a mean word all night. And Ben looked the happiest he had ever been. The Weasleys, especially Ginny and Harry, each came up to them at least once, and thoroughly apologized for not believing Hermione. Even Charlie came up to them. Even though he was smiling, his smile still showed that he was sad. But he acted happy as he gave Hermione and Ron the plane tickets and a slip for a hotel room. "it was going to be the honeymoon, but you two can have it." he explained weakly.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek "you'll find the right girl one day," she assured him.

_Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

"wake up." Hermione whispered gently shaking Ron.

"What is it?" he asked groggily, sitting up and stretching.

"Come see." she said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the open window. "Its the sun rise! Its beautiful!" Ron laughed at his wife for wkaing him up for such a frivolous thing, but he followed her anyway. She had her back to him, and he wrapped his arms around her, wresting his chin and her shoulder.

"Never leave me again." She muttered, her voice barely audible.

Ron kissed her shoulder. "Never" he agreed

_Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

A/N: Hallelujah, I've finally finished! I'm soo sorry it took so long! But its done now! The song is still Far Away by Nickelback!


End file.
